fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Pages Lost in Time
Paper Mario: Pages Lost in Time is a paper Mario entry, on the Nintendo Switch that takes place after the events of Color Splash, in which an evil tribe called, 'The Shadows,' has created rips between alternate dimensions, causing them to glitch out and soon get ripped out into scraps. This happens to Mario's dimension, but is saved by a sorcerer named 'Vixie.' She says that pages are getting 'lost in time' and in other dimensions, and that Mario's the chosen one to save the special ones and place them in the 'story core' to set free the pages. However, you gotta still save Peach next. ( Note: This is inspired by Paper Mario: The Ancient Book. ) Plotline Prologue: A New Start Just like with the original Paper Mario and Thousand Year Door, Parakarry sends a letter to Mario's mailbox and flying off, with Luigi gets the letter. He gives it to Mario and says to open it. It says the following: Dear Mario, Today is the Mushroom Kingdom Festival, here at Toad Town. You're invited. In fact, everyone's invited! Except all those bad guys. Come meet me at the castle! '' ''Love, Peach. The brothers both nod and head to town. The screen fades to black, then cuts to the party. You can talk to anyone around you, but your goal is to talk to Peach to proceed the story. She thanks Mario for coming, then does a speech for the party, which is interrupted with a time rip. Everyone starts to lose color and become lifeless, then Peach is taken in the rip, to the shadows' empire. The screen slowly fades to black, and then cuts to Mario, now in the Cap Kingdom. Cappy is there, but when Mario awakes, he starts to run away. Mario has to chase him until reaching the bridge. He then says his normal introduction in Mario Odyssey, and transforms into Mario's Cap and joins his team. A cloak then says to Mario and Cappy to follow her. After following her, she shows them her traveling base, which can teleport to wherever place they'd like. She'd then tell them that the shadows was about to rip their page, but she stopped them. After saying the rest of her message, she transport you to Green Grasslands, where the first page scraps are located and joins your party. Chapter One - Trouble with Paints Mario, Cappy, and Vixie visit Green Grasslands, which appears to be covered in paint. Vixie says that the paint is called 'Corrupted Paint,' controlled by the Shadow tribe. Some goombas covered in red corrupted paint approach the crew, and then taken to battle. Cappy shows your the tutorial, aka how to use the battle system. After defeating the goombas, Vixie tells them that a corrupt-painted Sludge Bro. is guarding the page scraps. When reaching the top, the Sludge Bro. roars at them, covering their faces in mud. They wipe it off, and then the battle starts. W.I.P Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Articles under Construction